


Porcelain

by magicasen



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: Angst, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku knows, best of all. It hurts being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-Arcueid's Good End or Ciel's True End. However, you'd have to have read up to Hisui's True End to avoid spoilers.

Dolls did not feel. A true doll would not experience any sensation, let alone one edges from a sick and twisted imitation of pleasure.

Kohaku had learned to admit she was not as perfect a doll as she once believed she was.

“Hah... _h-hngh!_ ” The sounds that came out of her mistress’s mouth were laced with distress, and the wave of heat that surged through her from the observation left Kohaku dazed. She blinked back into clarity, and followed up her deep thrust by roughly dragging her fingers back out, pressing her finger pads hard against the tightness that clenched around them. The movement earned her a halted, stuttered moan.

Akiha’s head was turned to the side, her face was almost buried into her hair. She had bitten her lip after her utterance, which only barely contained the harsh breaths her body heaved with.

Her fingers scrabbled against the tatami mat, trying to find a grip. Her hair fanned out around her, the tips turned crimson. Her face flushed deep red, her expression tensed, and her body quivered, tight and highly-strung as a bowstring.

She was beautiful.

“You’re so pretty, Akiha-sama.”

Akiha curled into herself, bending her neck at an uncomfortable angle, as if to hide from Kohaku’s words.

“You’re really gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to see you like this.”

Akiha threw her arm over her eyes and let out a soft, pathetic whimper. That wouldn’t do. Kohaku rubbed her thumb over her clit, and the whimper turned into a sharp cry, and Akiha pushed her hips up into Kohaku’s hand.

She knew what painful, useless thoughts had crossed Akiha’s mind, so Kohaku pressed her thumb down harder and thrust two fingers back into Akiha, forcing thoughts of anything besides her body’s desires out of her for that brief moment.

“I can’t think very highly of Shiki-san, not choosing you.”

Akiha bristled, and her reaction surprised even Kohaku, for her glare was steely and her teeth were bared. “Don’t say such things about Nii-san!”

Her dark eyes were tinged with blue, and even more crimson had crept into her hair. Of course. Kohaku should have realized it earlier. Sex and aggression, the most carnal of human desires. Stimulating both would coax the demon out faster.

“It’s true, though. It’s not my place to say, but Shiki-san made a mistake. He could have been the one here instead. That woman isn’t half as appealing as you are…and I’m just a servant, so I can’t be half as appealing as Shiki-san, either.”

Akiha remained silent, so Kohaku deftly worked her hand inside of her while bringing her other hand up to brush against a nipple. Akiha’s body jerked and her mouth fell open from the unexpected touch, and Kohaku allowed herself a small smile.

“But I know I can’t be bad at this, either. This is my purpose, after all.”

“Kohaku, you’re not-” Akiha’s words were punctuated by a high whine as Kohaku cruelly twisted her fingers and pressed her thumb deeply against the swollen clit. She wouldn’t allow her to finish that thought.

Akiha’s hair was completely crimson now, and anticipation bubbled in Kohaku’s chest. She slowly removed her fingers to a soft, pleading mumble that jolted straight to Kohaku’s core. Akiha’s clear blue eyes stared into hers, and there remained no trace of regret nor guilt in them, just a desperation that blurred the divide between the human and demon inside her.

Kohaku grabbed a fistful of Akiha’s hair and pulled her lips to her own. There was no finesse or gentleness in their searing kiss, just a deep-rooted hunger as Akiha mouthed into her, the grunts and moans sparking a fire within Kohaku. Akiha’s hands were fists in her hair, the sharp nails painful as they dug into her scalp. There was a growl, and a spike of pain as Akiha clamped down on Kohaku’s lip, and sucked greedily at the blood that spilled out. She brought Kohaku closer to her, wrapping her thighs around her back and thrusting against her frantically, almost growling. She was close, and Kohaku was taken aback by the need that washed over her. The sensation was foreign (unnecessary) but Kohaku irrationally wanted to grasp it, remain in this state of fire and heat and longing and desire that Akiha made her feel, what Makihisa or SHIKI never gave her.

Akiha’s growl turned into a snarl as Kohaku snapped away and pulled Akiha away from her. She easily could have overpowered Kohaku, but for some reason, she remained where Kohaku left her, gasping, her pants harsh and edged with want.

Even now, Kohaku didn’t understand. Why Akiha simply didn’t ravage Kohaku when left unfulfilled, taken her and used her like the doll she was. A simple progression through the motions that was the best way for a doll to function, familiar and easy and rote.

But Akiha always held back, even now, when she was on the brink of inversion, where the demon should have taken over her mind.  

Akiha closed her eyes, and when she opened them again there was a dull light shining from them. She obviously was still at the edge, her body trembling from the exertion, but her expression was soft and open.

“Please.”

Something inside of Kohaku broke. What a fragile doll she was, that a single word from a demon could shatter something inside of her and leave her body to be filled with something akin to dread and fear.

What was she afraid of? Why did a single gaze make her body colder than the ferocity and brutality and rage that had been aimed at her, over and over again, until her body had been in a perpetual state of despair?

( _Why was she looking at her like that, with something almost like kindness? Why couldn’t she hate her too? Why couldn’t she see what Kohaku truly was, something made for nothing other than taking out the frustration and pain and cruelty of this world on?_

_Why was she looking at her like that, with something almost like kindness, like Kohaku was human too?)_

Akiha’s mouth hung open and her body clenched around her fingers rhythmically as waves of her orgasm wiped her mind blank. Kohaku rubbed her thumb against her harder, trying to prolong the moment with her fingers trapped and unable to move inside of Akiha.

Akiha wasn’t looking at her anymore, eyes shut, blind in that moment of climax. There was no trace of gentleness remaining in her face, and at that, there was bone-deep relief, like Kohaku had been drowning and finally gasped in her first breaths of life.

( _But it wasn’t life Kohaku wanted, and what Akiha offered. What she wanted was death, and nothingness.)_  
  
Akiha’s eyes were still closed. Her breaths came quickly, but her body seemed to almost sink into the mat.

Her hair was black.

Akiha parted her lips, a motion unnoticeable to anyone whose eyes weren’t affixed to her face, searching for a shadow of emotion.

A breath, a barely audible whisper.

“Kohaku.”

* * *

 

It was a relief, to be honest.

Kohaku completed her duties faithfully, but she was compensated far too much for work that any reasonably competent servant could do. She knew the reason though; her mistress was far too soft and kind, trying in any small, desperate way to atone for the monstrosities Kohaku had suffered. Akiha didn’t need to concern herself though; Kohaku had no need for her pity or guilt. Pain was a part of that human shell she had shed so many years ago. Kohaku had decided on the fate of the Tohno, but it wasn’t anger that drove her revenge. Her own survival depended on their demise, was all.

But if Kohaku could feel regret, she would have felt it then, knowing that the innocent Akiha would have to die at her hands as well, her only sin being in the demonic blood that flowed in her veins.

It was like that until after the serial murders incident, after Shiki had started spending almost every waking hour with that other woman. He tried to hide the truth of their relationship, but it was plain and apparent to anyone, and especially to his clever, ever-observant younger sister.

Akiha had drank her blood that night, lapping greedily, so much, too much, more than she had ever taken in all the years they had done this. Kohaku pulled Akiha off then, warning her to stop, this wasn’t safe, Akiha-sama might hurt herself.

The look on the other girl she saw then shocked her into silence. Akiha’s eyes were hungry and raw, and dangerous in a way that Kohaku was far too familiar with.

“I need this,” Akiha had whispered, and Kohaku knew exactly what to do. She brought Akiha closer and fitted their mouths together, her body tingling as she tasted her own blood on Akiha’s lips. There was a soft grunt of surprise and protest.

“It’s alright, Akiha-sama,” Kohaku breathed against her lips. “It doesn’t hurt when you’re not human.” She went in for another kiss.

Akiha was awkward and clumsy in response, and Kohaku coaxed, teased her into opening her mouth and the kiss became deep and wet, Kohaku using all of her knowledge to leave Akiha breathless, her lips red and wet. Akiha didn’t meet Kohaku’s eyes when they parted.

“It doesn’t hurt when you’re not human. You knew that, though, right? That’s why you drank so much blood.” Kohaku shook her head. “That’s not enough for you. You’re too in control. So you just have to lose it. Like this...it's easy to lose it, like this.”

“How are you...I-I’d never take advantage of you like that! I won’t give into my desires so easily!” Akiha looked outraged and her grip on Kohaku’s shoulders trembled.

“It’s not anything like taking advantage of me, Akiha-sama.”

_This is my purpose, after all._

“The truth is...I’ve been waiting for this. I’ve wanted this.”

_I was waiting to see if you were capable. If you really were of Makihisa-sama and SHIKI-sama’s blood._

“You’re...” Akiha was speechless, but the anger was gone now, replaced by bewilderment, and her eyes were questioning.

“You want this too, you admitted it yourself. Why do you always deny yourself what you desire, Akiha-sama?” She saw, in that brief instant, a look of heartbreak cross her mistress’s face.

When Kohaku kissed Akiha again, Akiha hesitated. Kohaku rubbed her thumb in circles on her throat, fingers lingering at the nape of her neck.

She heard a muffled sob against her lips, and Akiha pressed back into the kiss. Her body was pliant now, quickly turning frantic as they rutted against each other, fully clothed.

This next part was simple, routine. Kohaku’s fingers expertly unbuttoned Akiha’s shirt and pushed her skirt and panties down in a single, smooth motion. It was only a matter of letting her kimono slip the rest of the way off before their bodies slid against each other, sweat mingling. The orgasms came quickly and unexpectedly.

Kohaku realized, gazing at Akiha's body, still recovering from the climax, that it must have been her first. The irony left her almost smug. The Tohno and Kohaku’s fates had been twined together, ever since she and Hisui had been taken to this cursed mansion. She might have felt a bit of pity too, but that was silly. Akiha no longer deserved it. She had proven herself part of the Tohno as well, no matter how repressed and cold she acted. Maybe if she had remained like that, Kohaku could have felt sorry for her, having her first stolen away by something not even human.

It was a relief, to be honest. Kohaku’s plan was laid so beautifully and neatly in front of her. Her imperfections, those ghosts of emotion she felt looked at Akiha, couldn't hinder her anymore.

Nothing could stop her now. 


End file.
